blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage's Guild (EvoBlaze)
The Mages Guild in EvoBlaze, is a guild who is responsible for the teachings of Magic and the studies of the Boundary to humanity. They are run by Ten Saints, formerly Ten Sages, but altered their identity after the Age of Destruction and are called the Ten Saints of Sorcery. Some of them are part of the world superpower, the Izanagi Agency. Information The Mage's Guild is powerful, having been responsible for the development of many weapons, and devices that gave mankind the taste and power of Magic as well as Sorcery. The Ten Sages called Magisters studied the power of the Azure and Drive as well as technologies of the Boundary. They worked with the NOS toward the world of eternity for mankind. They never had a particularly good relationship with the Amanohokosaka Clan (EvoBlaze) in the NOS, and the Imperator, but they decided to put aside their differences to work together. Beliefs Their Mages mostly believe in advancing mankind toward a better future, a progression toward better technology and genetics for mankind's survival, as they believed magic was inherited by the genetic powers inside of one and also spiritual strength by willpower and emotion. Where the NOS’s Amanahokosaka Clan won’t disturb the powers that are beyond them, the Mage's Guild’s leaders will if deemed necessary. They are always trying to bring mankind closer to the powers of Magic, and how to tap into it to better their lives, share the secrets of it with them, such as Grimoires (EvoBlaze) and techniques of Boundary Manipulation techniques, something the Clans greatly disagree with and the fact they have interests in the powers of the Boundary, including the Azure, has always sat poorly with them and plants the thought of them as a bit susceptible to corruption. Some of the Mages are more mellow however and simply wish to come closer to the powers beyond them for simple discovery to feed the mind. Those involved with the Mage's Guild have varying beliefs but they all share a passion for the mysteries of Magic and would sooner die before letting it fade from the world. History Age of Destruction During the very early years of the EvoBlaze World, Magic was an invaluable tool in the fight against the dying world, which was infested by the Boundary’s Power from an unfortunate contact. The Amanohokosaka Clan took up its arms against the threat as they have for centuries, However their power alone wasn't enough. It took the combined power of the reformed Mages and the crumbling NOL along with the Clans to manage to quell the threat after a manifestation of the Azure's power appeared thanks to the Clan's intervention- and helped mankind. The Sages were present to obtain some of the Azure manifestation's knowledge before it then disappeared into the Gate for some time. The Mage’s Guild spent most of their time than helping the world recover and studied the technologies of their foe they would later implement into the Izanagi Agency. Gradually they returned to their ways of thinking and continued to have a relationship of discord with the Amanohokosaka Clans who would constantly monitor their uses of the technologies they were designing, irritating the top brass. For years they searched for the hidden Azure manifestation that was summoned, wanting to make contact with it as well and learn of more of its power, but the entity never showed back up and remained hidden in the Gate the Clans protected fiercely insisting the Azure's power be left alone. At the time, Two and Six weren’t occupied Saints, and their predecessors perished in the Age of Destruction. Two and Stenuer were simply in training. Among other casualties was Three’s mother who was ascended by her daughter, leaving her father in despair and her to leave the position empty. While Five, Four, and Seven, were still around. Eight went MIA, and Nine left after a dispute. Two did get to study the remains from the Age of Destruction. Age of Rebirth They turned their name to the Saints of Sorcery, due to being a beacon of hope for mankind. At some point after the conflict with the world’s darkness in the Age of Destruction, the Mages Guild gained technology that could protect individuals from the deadly and the spilling Seithr, making the world flock to them to lead the world, instead of the NOL. In the area that the Mage's Guild and the Clans stopped the world's near destruction, and after the NOL had a struggle that rattled the Clans, Nightmare would appear and caused the feared resurgence of the Seithr Demons. The Magic Guild's majority refused to help, and left them to handle the fight on their own. As the casualties and corruption increased, making more Cursed Drive Unions, eventually they were forced to acknowledge the threat. Joining the Amanohokosaka Clans and birth of the NOS Four leaders of the NOL and members of the Innovos Duodecim, from the Sorairo, Schtauffen, Mutsuki, and Ayatsuki, eventually suggested to the Amanohokosaka Clan leader and Imperator, that they meet up with the Mage's Guild to discuss a proposition. With the Four clan leaders from the Haja Clan, Hikagawa Clan, Kagetsu Clan, and the remnants of the Terumi Clan, along with the Duodecim representatives finally meeting with the Sages themselves. After agreeing on confidential terms, they signed the contract for a new project that would move mankind toward a better future reminiscent of Takamagahara to focus on human thought and emotion, along with memories and genetics. With this, the development of Ars Evolutis, and the SSP Technologies began. The Mage's Guild was given authority over the studies of the Boundary, but they had to share the technologies with the Clans to make certain nothing was shady. After several years of working together, the Izanagi Agency was born from the twos efforts. The NOL became the NOS due to their affiliation with the SSP technologies. Their partnership marked the beginnings for them to go toward a world of peace as the three pooled their strength to bring the world into a new era. However it wasn't any secret this relationship was a bit strained, as they had many disagreements about how to attain the "World of Eternity". The Mage's Guild's desire for the Boundary's power and incorporation of those powers bothered the Imperator and some of the Clans while sparking intrigue in some of the other leaders for the ideas of a bold and ambitious innovation. Conflicts before the Third War With the Magic Guild's help, they developed a balanced way to distribute power to mankind and shared devices that would let them use Drives and Magic through their program known as the Society of Blue Order. Though their suggestions were flawed as it led to many people disagreeing with the power management and a societal gap occurred when the only candidates were mostly from noble families or already had immense experience. The Magic Guild didn't work to fix the gap, or even try to quell the rioting and instead left it to the Clans to attempt to manage peacefully. When this didn't work, the Blue Society members quelled the threats easily with their enhanced abilities. Their program, the Blue Society of Order was created for the purpose of strengthening humanity to face the insurgencies of their more powerful foes trying to exploit the system of power. They agreed to give the NOS some of their members and even take in the reforming Duodecim members, but only them as they had the most ‘potential’. Despite Ceronaga being their individual who they had great expectations for, he would be tasked to help the Imperator with the task of finding broken Azure Fragments from the Age of Destruction and would protect their asset in the Izanagi Agency Azouri (Alpha -No.4-) at all costs who they also wished to use to locate the true identity of Nightmare. They would continue to work and develop the technologies to come closer to the World of Eternity. Despite their occasional disagreements with the Clans, they proved to innovate the world together and fight against deadly insurgencies that were abusing the system of power they offered to the world. However, eventually, they came to a dispute within their own members and would split apart by the time their system had finally seen fruition. It’s believed some of the Mage's Guild went on to become the Rogue Sectors. In the Third War Present Day As of Control Sequence, the Mage's Guild is very rarely spoken of. Its remnants are sealed off by the current NOS as it's been infested by Seithr suggesting their visions would come crashing down. However their technologies still seem to exist. Members *Drives: Navigation Category:Plot Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Control Sequence